Yuett Egao In-Depth
=Kai Kim= Aha! I see you have arrived! So you want to know more about Yuett? Well of course you would! She is awesome and smart! Because she sides with me! Let's see now... I wouldn't want to go through her stuff so.. let's ask her instead! Hey! Hey Yuett! I need to interview you!! Are you here? Can you hear me?~ You listening? Okay! I am ready to take notes! Tell me about your relations Yuett!! =Relations= ---- *''Youe Egao:'' He is my older twin brother but he is a total wuss~ I mean he is really great and caring but I'm the one with the brawns~!....sort of? They usually say it's him who has the brains but I know how to think to, seriously! Just because he reads everything he can see and wears glasses it doesn't make him a genius does it? Ahh~ It's nice that he is though, he and KaiKai always helps us with our homework.... And he reads to us if we ask him really nice~~ and gives me plushies! But he is really awkward around people... and always so easily frightened~ Uuuhnn~nyuu~ Niisan where are you! I need cuddlehugs....! I mean! S-someone's hair to pull!///;; Silly big brother.... ---- *''Ouy Yukai'' Little Ouy is actually mine and Youe's little brother even though he shares his name with Iak! I don't even know why they do but that is really cute because they are so close! ..... It's not confirmed if they're together you say? Aa~aahh, but it's so fricking obvious~ Ouy is actually a really rude boy, he's not even very nice against us, his own siblings! It's sad... But it makes it even cuter that he is so sweet and caring around Iak, it's like he's trying to be his guard! Or maybe even prince......! Ohoho..........hurrr/// ---- *''Kai Kim:'' Oh Kai~ My dearest friend and partner in awesomeness and singing~! What do you mean date? I'm pretty sure that's out of the question, aha~ha! ...ha! No, but we can always go and eat pizza and frolic instead, that is so much more fun~ We've known each other for several years already~ We're always out on the most epic adventures and I am a proud sidekick... though we usually have to help eachother, mostly when... people put us into trouble. I mean, it's never our fault is it? Why should it be? ---- *''KaiKai Kim:'' Oooh KaiKai! She is the greatest nicest big sister I could ever wish for! ... n-not that we are related but I could always adopt her! .....maybe it's enough that she takes care of the entire group, she's our neesan~ I know I tease her all the time but I can't help it~~ And I'm a fan of her voice, also! It always sounds so ...GRRRREAT! I wish I could take such high notes...;; Also have you seen those CUUUTE lite baby seal thingies that always follow her? Fnnnrghhh... too... cute... ---- *''Iak Yukai'' Ouy's little wife! ...what? I don't KNOW anything but I'm certain they can't be so cuddly for no reason~ He is really huggable but always even more frightened than Youe, I don't know if it's healthy for him... Also, he is really tiny just like Ouy is so he's easy to pet at! That's a really good thing! B-but since he's never really with anyone else than Ouy I don't really know him that well... I only know they are really good when they sing together! It's almost unfair!;; ----